A Fênix
by Ruby Raiff
Summary: Rachel nunca foi uma criança normal, mas uma bruxa? Descobrir aos 8 anos que sua verdadeira família eram os vilões e abraçar tudo aquilo foi fácil, mas lidar com as consequências de um sonho infantil seria difícil. Rachel Lestrange teria que aprender a lidar com ser unica até dentre os bruxos e com as trevas herdadas no sangue.
1. Encontrada

Eu tinha apenas oito anos quando tudo começou. Eu não imaginara que tudo começaria a mudar naquele dia, mas minha vida teria um desvio trágico por terem colocado decisões nas mãos de uma criança de oito anos. Fui uma criança estranha, na visão daqueles que eram normais ou ignorantes de suas diferenças. Eu era mais que eles, mas ainda não sabia disso. Aos oito anos falava dois idiomas fluentemente, com um terceiro arranhando.

Minha rotina desenvolvera um padrão naqueles últimos dois anos. Notas perfeitas, idiomas fluentes e um comportamento genial e indiferente me fazia receber olhares tortos. Fora as coisas que eu fazia e que ninguém sabia... Conforme as coisas se agravavam com os anos eu ganhava muito com o que refletir, amadurecendo cedo demais. Isso fez um abismo crescer entre mim e as outras crianças. O padrão consistia em quanto mais eu tinha o que pensar mais eu me afastava das outras crianças.

Deslocada eu fora desde criança. Marina, minha mãe adotiva, sempre dizia que eu era diferente quando bebe, que não me adequava, dizia que eu era especial... Mas eu não acreditara. Eu temia. É claro que temia. Eu tocava três instrumentos, falava fluentemente duas línguas e arranhava mais duas... Fazia aula de dança desde que começara a andar. Era o esperado que eu tivesse amigos em cada lugar, mas não fora assim.

Eu passara a apreciar a solidão. Eu me entregava a ela. Quando não estava imersa em pensamentos eu temia o que me tornava, eu temia as coisas estranhas que eu fazia... Os poderes misteriosos que eu tinha e que ninguém mais possuía. Eu era ingênua. Tinha apenas oito anos e apesar de ser diferente isso não impedia de ser apenas uma menina ingênua... Eu tinha três amigos. Mary, Maria e Alex. Certo dia eu perguntara a Mary sobre poderes na mesa do lanche, onde havia apenas nós três.

–Que tipo de poderes? – Eu falara baixo para que Maria e Alex não escutassem, mas é claro que Mary ficou surpresa e respondera alto. Vi a pergunta chamar atenção de Alex e Maria, principalmente esta ultima.

– Sei lá, falar com animais, controlar elementos, causar dor... – Eu olhara pra mesa branca de plástico, me recusando a ver as acusações nos olhos deles. O quão estranha eles me achavam. Doía ainda. Eu odiava aquilo.

– Não Rachel, nem ela, nem eu, nem o Alex. Ninguém faz esse tipo de coisa! Isso não existe, nenhum ser humano é capaz de fazer essas coisas e nem tente me falar que você faz, porque eu sei que não faz! – Maria cuspiu as palavras como se eu a tivesse ofendido pessoalmente.

–Não disse nada sobre eu fazer essas coisas. Eu só... Vi num filme e quis perguntar. Não seria interessante esse tipo de coisa? Ter esses poderes? Bem, eu não entendo sua raiva.–Eu era arisca quando irritada, mas mantive o controle para poder mentir. Vi ela relaxar na cadeira e parecer menos com um pinscher irritado.

– Só não gosto de nada fora do normal – Respondeu ela um pouco mas calma, mas eu percebi que eu não ficaria em paz pelos próximos meses. Era por aquele tipo de situação que eu era mais próxima de Mary, que era mais doce e gentil. Alex sempre fora meu melhor amigo, mas ele se afastara repentinamente a uns meses.

– Mary podemos conversar num lugar mais reservado? –Sussurrei no ouvido da menina, mas rapidamente olhei para onde Maria esta sentada pra ver se ela havia me ouvido, mas ela estava totalmente concentrada na conversa que estava tendo com Alex sobre a matéria de historia pra prestar atenção em mim.

– Claro vamos para as escadas - Entao nos levantamos e seguimos nosso trajeto. Eu olhei para trás e vi Maria me encarando com uma olhar assassino, ela definitivamente me detestava. Sentei-me na escada, aliviada por estar longe de Maria. 

– Mary você me acha louca? - Perguntei baixinho, sabia que o fato de eu falar coisas estranhas e ser tão quieta sempre me fazia parecer estranha e talvez desequilibrada.

– Não loca, só te acho distante, mas porque você seria louca? - Ela me perguntou meio confusa, eu sabia que Mary só falara aquilo porque era muito gentil com todos, só que no momento eu nao ligava pra isso.

Eu só queria alguém me dizendo que era normal. Não aguentava as acusações de meu pai adotivo, a pressão que ele fazia pra suprimir meu poder. Não aguentava os olhares cortantes e desconfiados de Maria. Não aguentava saber que Alex, meu amigo mais próximo, se afastara de mim por eu ser assim, muito provavelmente.

– Por causa das minhas perguntas. A Maria me odeia, o Alex me ignora e você ainda e a única que me aceita, Mary. - Falei olhando pro teto agora, eu não era boa com sentimentalismo ou confissões , me sentia muito desconfortável fazendo isso, exposta.

– Rachel , a Maria não te odeia, ela só não gosta de nada diferente ou anormal e o Alex só acha que você quer ficar sozinha ai ele se afastou pra te dar o que você quer. - Ela disse delicadamente. Eu a encarei, surpresa com a segunda informação.

Aquilo me surpreendeu o Alex me conhecia tão bem? Realmente?

Ele não é muito analítico. Alex era um menino simples, que gostava de jogos, futebol e de ver revistas adultas com o primo mais velho dele. Um pervertido aos oito anos, mas extremamente divertido. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa entrona e deixava os ambientes leve. Eu só passara a falar com as outras duas, pois ele nos uniu, extrovertido como era.

– Mary? – Chamei meio hesitante. Eu teria coragem de fazer aquilo ?

–Sim? – Ela disse parecendo confusa e curiosa. Respirei fundo, eu não costumava pedir desculpas por nada. Não chegava a ser arrogante, mas era bem orgulhosa.

– Me desculpe – Falei meio contrariada.

– Pelo que? Você não fez nada errado. – Ela disse de maneira gentil.

Eu balancei minha cabeça lentamente, fazendo as mechas espichadas do meu cabelo curto balançar. Eu costumava ter um cabelo grande, quase na cintura, mas no dia anterior meu pai tinha cortado com uma tesoura de jardinagem após me ver treinando algumas das habilidades que tinha na praia.

– Mary eu fiz perguntas, mas não fui sincera na justificativa delas. – Expliquei.

A verdade é que eu estava desesperada para que Mary, Alex ou Maria dissessem que tinham habilidades. Eu queria que alguém dissesse que eu não era tão estranha quanto vinha pensando.

– Não intendi oque você quer dizer . –Retrucou Mary parecendo muito confusa.

–Eu não faço essas perguntas atoa, Mary. Não e curiosidade é necessidade –Disse me preparando pra confessar algo que sempre guardei comigo. Eu nunca dissera explicitamente o que eu fazia. Eu senti meus olhos queimarem com a vontade que continha de chorar. Eu simplesmente odiava chorar, ainda mais na frente das pessoas.

–Como necessidade? O que você quer dizer? – Me perguntou parecendo frustrada com minhas respostas vagas.

– Mary eu... – Comecei, mas não pude terminar. Fui banhada por uma escuridão que não compreendi.

Senti algo gelado na minha testa e creio que tenha sido isso a me despertar. Franzi as sobrancelhas e abri os olhos lentamente, a primeira coisa que registrei foi uma menina de cabelos castanhos claros e grandes olhos chocolates me encarando com uma mistura de pavor e preocupação. Mary. Ao lado dela se encontrava o diretor Fernando, ele tinha mais pavor do que preocupação no olhar.

–O que foi? Porque estão me olhando assim? – Perguntei meio irritada. Sentia uma pressão estranha na cabeça e meus olhos pareciam gelados.

–Seus olhos seu cabelo. Se olhe no espelho e vai ver – Ela parecia em pânico, mas não dei credito por saber o quão medrosa ela era.

Levantei-me e andei em direção ao espelho, me sentia como andar no mar, com movimentos lentos e surpresa com o que vi. Meu cabelo, longo, pesado e cacheado. Ele batia dois palmos abaixo do ombro, cheio de cachinhos. Meus olhos, usualmente verdes como absinto, estavam de um tom peculiar de azul escuro. Os observei clarearem e retornarem ao verde, mas me senti agradecida pelo meu cabelo parecer normal novamente.

– Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntei apesar de no fundo saber. Meus "dons" fizeram aquilo por si mesmos, eu tinha certeza. E eu me sentia imensamente feliz com aquilo.

– Nos não sabemos, quando você desmaiou eu vim buscar ajuda e quando voltei lá pra te buscar você estava assim– respondeu Mary um pouco mais calma quando viu meus olhos verdes novamente .

– Admitimos que isso foi estranho e nenhum de nós nunca viu isso, mas não creio que devamos fazer confusão, certo meninas? Falem que Rachel estava com uma peruca antes e que tirou. Posso contar com vocês, meninas? – Assentimos, realmente eu não precisava de mais especulação sobre mim. – Então vão pra aula, o intervalo de vocês já acabou faz dez minutos.

– Ok – dissemos eu e Mary juntas, mais por consciência que não teríamos respostas do que por falta de curiosidade.

Então fomos em direção a nossa sala de aula, quando chegamos nas escadas resolvi falar, já que Mary parecia silenciosa e pensativa.

– Mary você ainda gosta de min, mesmo depois do que você viu?

– Sim, eu não vi nada de mais, mas eu fiquei assustada quando vi seus olhos azuis. Isso já aconteceu?

– Não. Eu me assustei também, principalmente quando voltaram pra verde

– É... Bem... Agora a Maria vai te odiar mesmo. Como já disse ela odeia coisas anormais. E você mesma nos contou que estava chateada por teu pai ter feito você cortar o cabelo.

Já estávamos na porta da sala de aula, respirei fundo e abri a porta. Vários alunos nos olharam surpresos e quando a professora indagou sobre meu cabelo contei a historia que tinha sido ditada pelo diretor, vários alunos disseram que ficavam aliviados por ter sido só uma peruca, já que eu tinha ficado muito estranha de cabelo curto.

– Você fica bem melhor assim, Chel. – Alex disse com um brilho maldoso nos olhos azuis e soube que provavelmente vinha algo – Você já é pequeno e magra, com aquele cabelinho curto estava parecendo uma ratinha.

Eu estreitei os olhos para ele irritada enquanto ele ria. Virei a cara, mas isso me fez dar de cara com Maria me encarando na cadeira da frente. Tinha raiva e medo nos olhos dela. Ela não havia acreditado.

Na hora da saída vi Maria caminhando em direção a mim.

– Então... - começou, mas eu a cortei.

– Então o que? O que quer comigo?

– Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou estendendo sua mão como que pra tocar meu cabelo, mas eu me esquivei e ela deixou a mão cair

– Eu já contei. Era só uma peruca.

–Espero que não acredite que cai nessa. De qualquer modo, foi impressionante– Disse ela parecendo mesmo impressionada. Eu confiava em cobras, mas não confiava em Maria, então sabia que tinha algo ali.

– Francamente, o que você quer, Maria? - Perguntei bem direta. Maria tinha um ódio gratuito por mim desde que me conhecera, cerca de um ano e meio atrás, quando entrara na escola no meio do ano.

Ela indicou que a seguisse e o fiz. Estava curiosa, apesar de tudo. Ela parou na biblioteca vazia e ficou me encarando. Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas para ela.

– Então, vai ficar me encarando? Fala, Maria! O que você quer comigo? - Disse meiorispida. Meu temperamento costumava variar entre o indiferente, o isolado e o dócil, mas isso não existia com Maria. Ela estreitou os olhos castanhos e jogou o cabelo loiro e liso por cima do ombro.

– Quero saber o que você é!- A exclamação dela me fez congelar no lugar. Fiquei a encarando esperando que fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto ,mas ela parou ali e me encarava seria como nunca a vi antes. Então respondi:

– Sou humana, que nem você.

Eu não sabia se era verdade, eu não sabia oque eu era e se existiam outros como eu, mas imaginava que não poderia ser a única, entretanto eu mentia bem.

– Não, você não é. Pessoas normais não ficam falando sobre controlar animais, causar dor nas pessoas ou manipular os elementos! Os cabelos de pessoas normais não crescem em segundos. Voce não é normal, Rachel Lestrange – Cada palavra de Maria me apavorava, mas então ela disse meu sobrenome. Isso me irritou. E muito... Eu tinha uma proteção com meu nome que sequer eu entendia e não gostava dele na boca de Maria.

– Maria, você é louca. Se quer se sentir num filme, esteja a vontade, mas não me envolva! Eu já expliquei o cabelo e nunca afirmei fazer nada! Me de paz. – Eu a olhei de cima, com orgulho e desprezo, como se ela fosse uma menina bobinha, quando na verdade Maria era apenas alguns meses mais nova que eu.

– Você realmente acha que eu não vi você falando uma língua estranha com aquela cobra na excursão pro zoológico mês passado? – Sim, eu falara com uma cascavel. Eu tinha soltado a cobra, pois ela detestava o cativeiro e achei justo, mas ela mordera um garoto três anos mais velho e ele quase não resistira.

Eu tinha aberto a porta pra sair quando Maria retornou a falar.

– Mary me contou sobre a conversa de vocês mais cedo –Quando ela disse aquilo me virei abruptamente pra a encarar e ela estava la, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, com ar vitorioso.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar de raiva e sai da sala. Eu devia ter imaginado que ser minha amiga acabaria sendo menos do que ser prima de Maria quando pesasse o medo. Eu estava com muita raiva e naquele momento nem tentei controla –la. Não registrei que o bebedouro começou a sair muita agua quando passei por ele ou que uma lâmpada explodiu, eram coisas que Alex viria a me contar depois.

– Como você pode? Pensei que fossemos amigas! – falei furiosa assim que cheguei a Mary.

– Rachel, do que você esta falando? É claro que somos amigas. – Tive vontade de arrancar cada fio do cabelo dela, sonsa maldita! Minha vontade era de apertar aquele pescoço até que ela ficasse roxa! Eu também não parei para analisar aquele sentimento quente de ódio que não parecia vir de mim, mas de algo dentro de mim, apesar o absorvi e me senti forte de um jeito que não entendia.

– Então,porque você contou sobre a conversa de hoje cedo pra Maria?

– Rachel... Eu disse por que você precisa de alguém que converse com você... Eu disse pra ela porque ela tem coragem de falar com seus pais ... – Ela parecia meio hesitante , sabendo que eu na era nada legal com raiva.

–O que? – A interrompi incrédula – Meus pais? O que você pensa que esta acontecendo comigo? Acha que eu estou ficando louca ?

– Não, Rachel. Louca não, só meio perturbada.

Ri de modo sarcástico e estava preste a responder quando o porteiro me chamou.

– Rachel Lestrange e Alexander Quinn. Vocês vão sozinhos todos os dias, o que ainda fazem aqui?

Lancei um olhar irritado a Mary e dei as costas, ignorando o chamado dela. Alex já estava no portão me olhando tranquilamente, parecendo bem divertido.

Sai da escola e andei em silencio ao lado de Alex por um tempo, ate que resolvi falar.

– Alex...? - Chamei meio hesitante. Naquela época eu só convivia com eles três, então eram importantes para mim, mas eu vira mais cedo como tinha sido confiar em alguém importante.

– Sim? – Ele não estava assustado ou com medo. Parecia apenas achar tudo muito divertido.

– Você também me odeia ?- Questionei com uma sombra celha levantada .

– O que? Odiar-te? Não, não, porque te odiaria? Eu te adoro, só te ignorei porque eu pensei que era isso que você queria . – Disse ele meio constrangido, mas ainda sorrindo. Aquilo era tão Alex que eu o abracei. Ele riu ao me soltar.

– Eu sei. Você também me acha louca?

– Não – Ele deu uma pausa então continuou – Rachel , você se importa se eu ficar na sua casa um pouco. Acho que precisamos conversar,

– Tudo bem, Alex porque você acha que a Mary esta do lado da Maria agora ?

–Baixinha, se você não sabe, acha que vou saber? O gênio aqui é você.

Quando entramos minha mãe não estava em casa. Nem meu pai, fato pelo qual fiquei imensamente feliz. Eu e Alex almoçamos rindo, brincando e falando de programações de televisão e filmes infantis, achando o máximo, como fazíamos tempos atrás. Ele entendia mais que eu, por ter mais tempo que eu.

Quando enfim fomos pro meu quarto ter a parte mais seria de hoje eu não estava ansiosa. Sentamos na minha cama e Alex deu um longo suspiro e começou:

–Rachel... Você não sabe mesmo o que você é?- Ele me olhava atentamente em busca de algum sinal de mentira, não que ele fosse achar caso houvesse.

– Não, não faço ideia - Respondi imediatamente .

– Rachel ,você pode me mostrar do que você é capaz de fazer ? – Ele me questionou serio. Alex pra ficar serio era um sacrifício, aquilo era um fato notório.

–Eu... Eu... –Hesitei e quando resolvi que eu ia tentar falar novamente, ouvi um murmúrio baixo no quintal.

Meu primeiro pensamento foi que eram meus pais que tinham chegado , mas eles nunca falavam baixo. A menos que seja algo que não queriam que eu ouvisse .

E também tinha mais de duas vozes.

Isso só podia significar que tínhamos visitas inesperadas


	2. A conversa

Eu e Alex nos escondemos o máximo que podíamos na sala de estar que vinha antes da varanda, para que pudéssemos ver e ouvir o que se passava entre as pessoas. Eu via um grupo de quatro pessoas mais perto do portão de entrada e meus pais perto da sala, como que bloqueando o caminho, de costas para onde Alex e eu estávamos. Eles pareciam discutir com o grupo.

—Vocês acham que tem o direito de vir aqui toma-la depois de 11 anos?! Eu não ligo pra maldição de vocês, mas agora ela é um de nós. – Essa fala vinha de Alberto, meu pai adotivo.

Seu tom de voz era completamente enfurecido e eu não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que estava com as sobrancelhas tremendo e os lábios cerrados numa linha fina. Eu via muito frequentemente aquela expressão nos últimos tempos.

Eu olhei o grupo. Ele continha uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros, com cachos negros e bonitos. Ela parecia extremamente magra e desnutrida, mas algo em seu rosto mostrava que se não fosse isso seria muito bonita... Talvez fossem os olhos verdes brilhantes. Olhos que... Eram muito parecidos com os meus. Senti minha coluna tensa com isso, mas forcei-me a olhar para as outras pessoas.

Havia um homem louro com cachos grossos e olhos negros, que era extremamente algo e tinha uma feição fria. Havia uma mulher de olhos afáveis amêndoa e cabelo castanho claro, e ela parecia liderar a discussão, e ao lado da mulher de cabelos negros havia um menino. Ele parecia ter algo entre oito e dez anos. Era extremamente branco, com cabelos loiros platinados bem lisos e olhos azuis acinzentados.

— Seus abortos ridículos, acham mesmo que eu não sei que a minha filha foi tirada por aquele... –A mulher de cabelos negros tinha uma voz quase infantil e um olhar raivoso. Ela encarava Marina, minha mae adotiva, com uma fúria que fazia Alberto parecer inofensivo.

— Bellatrix! – A mulher de cabelos castanho – claros a interrompeu. Bellatrix, que já avançava, retrocedeu. Ela focou os olhos nos meus pais novamente – Bella e Rodolphus sempre quiseram a Hydrae, sabem disso. Fora que, ela não é uma de vocês! Não podem tirar o sangue que corre nas veias dela... Hydrae Black Lestrange é nunca será uma de vocês.

Hydrae. Meu nome do meio. Cerrei os olhos e vi o menino encarando onde eu e Alex estávamos. Eu vi o olhar da mulher de cabelos castanhos se dirigindo a mim e olhei de canto pra Alex. Haviamos sido descobertos.

— Você nunca me disse que era adotada e... Parece que vamos descobrir o que você é – disse Alex, me deixando algo entre o apavorada e ansiosa, mas então me lembrei de Alberto segurando meu cabelo na casa de praia e passando a tesoura de qualquer modo. Me lembrei dele gritando "aberração desobediente" no meu ouvido e então a raiva cresceu dentro de mim.

Segurei o pulso de Alex e sinalizei que queria que ele ficasse ali. Entao sai sozinha do meu esconderijo e me expus. Vi os olhos de Bellatrix se arregalarem ao me ver. Sem a raiva no rosto dela percebi que eu realmente era muito parecida com ela.

— Porque nunca me contaram o que eu sou? Está claro que sempre souberam. – Perguntei parando perto de Marina e Alberno, mas não ao lado deles, nem de frente, mas de lado, podendo ver ambos os lados. Percebi que quando me viu o menino ao lado da mulher sorriu amplamente pra mim assim que me viu. O sorriso dele parecia contagiante e tão sincero que foi impossível não retribuir, apesar de ter certeza que o meu parecia mais tímido do que o dele.

Ouvi ofegos e isso desviou meu olhar para as pessoas que me criaram desde que nasci e então lembrei do meu cabelo.

— Porque diabos seu cabelo esta assim? Eu pensei ter cortado curto como castigo por me desobedecer! O que você fez ? – Alberto quase gritou de tao furioso, o homem de cachos loiros riu, parecendo de fato de divertir e lançou um olhar de deboche para Alberto.

— Não faço ideia. Eu desmaiei hoje e quando acordei meus cabelos estavam longos novamente. – Falei apontando pro meu cabelo e evitando falar dos olhos azuis – Porque nunca me contaram o que eu sou? – Repeti me sentido furiosa. Eu esperava aquilo de Alberto, é claro, mas não de Marina. Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, eu já via, mas não deixei que aquilo me balançasse, afinal, ela compactuara com tudo aquilo.

— Você cortou o cabelo dela a força? – Bellatrix perguntou com um tom de voz que me deu certo medo. Alberto se retraiu quando se viu sob a fúria dele, mas ela mudou os olhos para mim – Devia ter usado sua magia para impedir! Não pode deixar que um aborto te subjugue!

—Ele me castigou pois eu estava usando meu poder... Magia, disse? Eu não podia fazer nada, só pioraria tudo. Agora... Quem são vocês? – Perguntei com a voz neutra .

— Meu nome é Marianna Mulciber. Eu sou a intermediadora dessa conversa. Nós viemos, Hydrae, para leva-la. Nós apenas a localizamos agora e... – Marianna realmente parecia com alguém que poderia mediar algo, ela tinha um tom de voz pacifico.

— O nome dela não é Hydrae e ela não vai a lugar algum com vocês! – Marina gritou e eu a olhei com frieza.

—Hydrae é meu nome do meio. – Disse mais alto e tive atenção de todos. Olhei para Marianna – Fui registrada como Rachel Hydrae Black Lestrange. Esse primeiro nome foi inventado?

—Foi. –Bellatrix tomou a frente e Marianna a olhou feio – Na nossa família é costume dar nomes de constelações ou estrelas a nossas crianças, mas você foi levada por um desertor no dia que nasceu, então ele fez questão de colocar um primeiro nome que fugisse a tradição do nosso sangue, contudo, crianças bruxas são enfeitiçadas ao nascer com o nome escolhido. Ele não pode lhe tirar seu nome real.

— Acho que quero que Marianna termine as apresentações. – Falei ao ouvir o que Bellatrix disse, sem deixar passar o " Nossa" família.

— Bem, esse é o Draco Malfoy. Ele é seu primo por parte de mãe, se notar, ele tem o nome de uma estrela. – Mariana segurou no ombro de Draco, que deu um sorrisinho pequeno.

Eu senti surpresa. O menino não era nada parecido comigo. Acho que a única coisa em comum era a pele branca demais. Tudo nele era muito claro. Os cabelos, os olhos azuis acinzentados, a pele translucida... Enquanto eu tinha os meus olhos alcoólicos, verdes como absinto, e cabelos negros como a noite. Eu ouvi um soluço de Marina que interrompeu minhas divagações.

— Somos todos como você , Hydrae. – O homem disse. Eu o olhei surpresa e olhei pra Mariana.

— Esse, minha cara, é Rodolphus Lestrange. E essa é Bellatrix Lestrange. – Apontou pras duas pessoas também. Marianna parecia achar essa parte tensa e eu imaginava por como meus olhos se arregalavam. – Eles são seus pais.

Eu congelei naquele momento. Eu sempre soube que era adotada, sempre ouvi isso nas discussões de Marina e Alberto sobre mim, mas nunca os questionei sobre meus pais biológicos. Eu nem queria imaginar a reação de Alberto caso eu o fizesse, mas secretamente, eu sempre quis conhecer as pessoas que me deram a vida, mas eu sempre ouvira de Alberto que eu tinha sido largada, o que não parecia mais ser verdade.

— Vocês não vão chegar perto dela! –Marina havia bloqueado minha visão deles, estando de costas pra mim. Senti minha fúria crescer e nem eu entendi da onde aquele sentimento queimante tinha surgido, só que eu me sentia capaz de qualquer coisa e bem mais velha do que meus oito anos.

Eu a contornei e dei as costas pra ela, sabendo o quanto aquilo doía, mas naquele momento não me importando. Eu encarei Bellatrix e Rodolphus, procurando meus pais neles. Ela tinha um sorriso triunfante e um olhar de orgulho pra mim e aquilo me aqueceu.

—Vocês são meus pais, então vocês são como eu... E eu quero saber. – Disse soando confiante, apesar de não estar.

—Pergunte. – Rodolphus respondeu e notei que ele parecia naturalmente serio.

— O que eu sou? – Perguntei com a voz neutra, mas em pânico por dentro.

— Uma bruxa, Hydrae. Uma bruxa sangue puro, com dezenas de gerações com bruxos poderosos, influentes e bem sucedidos em tudo que quiseram. Elite. Isso que você é. Elite entre os bruxos. Nós chamamos de " Diretório puro-sangue. "– Foi Rodolphus quem respondeu e eu me senti totalmente confusa.

Eu engoli em seco não entendendo muita coisa. Sangue- puros... como assim? Bruxa... Eu não pude deixar de imaginar alguns filmes de bruxas que vi e me fiquei atordoada. Bruxas eram figuras dos filmes de terror, eram criaturas más... Olhei Bellatrix e Rodolphus, olhei Marianna... Por fim olhei Draco. Se ele era meu primo significava que também era um bruxo... Ele não parecia nada com uma figura de filme de terror.

— Por quê? – perguntei, quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado pra esperar minha reação.

— Porque seu pai e sua mãe também são. Ser um bruxo de verdade é passado apenas por genética, mas alguns nascem com falhas. Sem magia. Como Alberto e Marina, por isso eles não gostam de magia, pois eles são defeituosos. – Bellatrix olhava o outro casal com desprezo e eu senti minha cabeça doer. Era muita informação.

— Bella! – Marianna parecia querer repreende-la e a mulher apenas revirou os olhos, parecendo não se arrepender. – Rachel, prefere este nome, não?

— Me acostumei a ele. – Respondi enfim. Ninguém me chamava de Hydrae e eu sempre achara o nome estranho, aqui no Brasil principalmente. E nunca soubera que era vindo da astrologia também.

— Pois, então... Rachel, temos uma proposta a você. E cabe só a você decidir, eles não podem te obrigar a nada, pois não tem nenhuma lei que a prende a eles... Na verdade, pelas leis, o que Alberto e Marina vem fazendo é ilegal. – Ela suspirou e eu ouvi Alberto dizer algo baixo, mas furiosamente a Marina.

— Qual proposta?

– Ela é uma criança! Vocês são loucos?! Não podem colocar uma criança pra decidir nada! – Marina disse com desespero obvio.

Mariana a ignorou.

– Bem, você tem oito anos, Rachel. Aos 11 todos os bruxos devem ir a uma escola de magia e você tem uma vaga em Hogwarts desde que nasceu, mas até la queremos te ensinar sobre nosso mundo. Sobre seu poder, que é muito maior do que das outras bruxas normais da sua idade. Nós somos muitos, Rachel... E você é uma de nós. – Mariana piscou sorrindo –Amanha voltaremos aqui nesse mesmo horário para busca-la. Até la...

Draco piscou um olho pra mim e eu sorri levemente. Eles deram as mãos e Bellatrix soprou um beijinho pra mim, achei a atitude irônica e engraçada, então eles sumiram com um barulho alto. Suspirei ficando seria e virei para as pessoas que me criaram. Alberto já estava vermelho de ódio.

— Você não vai – Gritou dando um pulo para ficar bem na minha frente.

— Você não manda em mim! E pelo visto, a única aberração aqui é você! – Retruquei irritada, senti meus olhos gelados novamente, mas minha raiva não deixou que prestasse atenção no fato.

Ele deu um passo para trás e eu aproveitei de sua hesitação para correr para dentro da casa novamente. Ouvi Alex atrás de mim e conforme minha fúria esmaecia meus olhos esquentaram novamente, como se estivessem interligadas.

— Rach, sei que está confusa, mas tem que pensar no que você quer mesmo. – Alex disse sabendo que eu precisava ouvir aquilo, ou meu apego por Marina podia falar mais alto.

Alex mesmo com oito anos era raro vê-lo como um garoto normal, ele era muito sensitivo e observador, mesmo parecendo um bobalhão a maior parte do tempo.

— Se eu for com eles continuara sendo meu amigo? – Perguntei baixinho perto do ouvido dele.

— Sempre, baixinha. Mas tem que me prometer que virá visitar! – Ele exclamou bagunçando meu cabelo. Ri e me afastei dele.

— Obvio que eu prometo Alex. Como viveria sem você? – Perguntei brincando. Ele inflou e eu logo me arrependi, mas continuei rindo.

— Eu sei que sou demais... – Revirei os olhos –... Vai pra escola amanha? – Perguntou.

— Vou, Provavelmente eles não virão durante a manha . – Eu queria ver aquele local pela ultima vez. Eu nunca mais teria que me isolar por me achar estranha. Percebi que nunca estive de fato confusa.

Eu queria ir embora. Queria aprender, queria saber usar meu poder, mas acima de tudo... Queria Bellatrix e Rodolphus. Eles eram meus pais. E eu sabia o quanto não aguentava mais a convivência com Alberto... Eu queria meus pais de verdade.

— Vai contar pra Mary e pra Maria? – Ele me perguntou. Levantei e o encarei séria.

— Vou contar que vou embora, não pretendo contar pra onde, nem porque... No maximo que vou morar com meus pais biológicos. E se você contar... – Deixei a frase no ar. Ele apenas assentiu. Ambos sabíamos que se Elas soubessem que eu sou uma bruxa, elas espalharia pra Deus e mundo. Até a imprensa ficaria sabendo, apesar de que provavelmente as achariam loucas.

Logo depois Alex foi embora, afinal estava anoitecendo. Fui tomar um banho para me acalmar mais. Assim que sai do banho vesti uma blusa de alças azul escura e um short da mesma cor. Olhei-me no espelho. Meu cabelo estava molhado e cacheado. Esperei ele secar e fiz uma trança embutida .

Assim que terminei ouvi alguém bater em minha porta. Marina entrou por ela e eu a encarei em silencio de frente para o espelho. Ela sentou na minha cama e eu mantive meu estado, colocando o elástico na ponta da trança.

— Que foi? – Perguntei depois de certo tempo, nunca gostei que ficassem me encarando. Me deixa desconfortável.

— Me promete que vai recusar. – Disse, Marina sabia que eu jamais quebrava uma promessa, mas que eu era ótima em fazer promessas com duplo sentido, que eu poderia contornar.

— Não posso prometer isso . – Respondi seca. Marina possuía cabelos ruivos naturais e feições não muito bonitas, assim como olhos negros. Era alta e com um corpo muito bonito e a pele bronzeada.

— Por quê? – Quando fez a pergunta seus olhos estavam tristes e eu tive a certeza de que ela sabia a resposta pra pergunta.

— Quero saber o que eu sou. – Respondi e Marina ignorou a firmeza em minha voz. – Quem eu sou.

— Você é uma Bruxa, uma Fênix pra ser mais exata. Você já sabe, agora fique– Ela pediu, eu a olhei intrigada.

— Fênix? – Me lembrei de varias histórias, pelo que sei Fênix é um pássaro mitológico.

— Eu e Alberto somos abortos, como eles disseram. Filhos de bruxos que não são bruxos. Sofremos preconceitos na sociedade bruxa por não termos magia. – Ela explicou quando a olhei confusa – Você, Rachel , vem de duas famílias da qual todos os abortos tem medo. Os Lestrange e Os Black.

— Porque abortos tem medo deles? – Perguntei Confusa e irritada por não estar entendendo nada.

— São famílias de grande influencia, poder aquisitivo e uma politica extremamente tradicional. Eles são preconceituosos. Odeiam abortos e nascidos trouxas, que são aqueles que não tem parentes bruxos, mas o nascem assim. Prezam seu precioso sangue puro, que é manchado por pessoas como eu.

Admito que me irritou o fato de Marina parecer antagonizar com minha família biológica. Meu instinto para com eles já começara, parecia natural meu defende-los como nunca fizera com Alberto e Marina.

— Ainda não falou o que é uma Fênix. – Respondi mal humorada.

Marina riu.

— Você irá detestar, irei explicar tudo agora e não lhe pouparei dos detalhes por causa de sua idade, é bom que esteja com a cabeça aberta pra poder ouvir tudo. Eu entrei em pânico quando descobri que tinha adotado uma Fênix – Ela disse com humor negro.

— Nunca pedi pra ser poupada de detalhe algum. – Eu respondi com um pouco de frieza na voz, o clima entre nós não estava nada bom.

Ela me encarou e sorriu, como se esperasse aquela resposta, se preparando para começar a contar. Na época que ela me disse aquelas coisas eu não dera a devida importância, mas ainda me pergunto se eu tivesse dado a importância que à aquelas revelações o que teria mudado algo, mas quando termino acabo chegando a conclusão que não faço ideia do que teria mudado.

Mas gostaria de saber.

Porem agora não adianta mais e eu não me arrependo.


End file.
